My Bloody Valentine
by Kenny's SpaceCadet
Summary: I don't think what I did was wrong. You told me to prove to you that I loved you. So I did. StanWendy, CartmanWendy Tragedy. Not a happy ending.


My Bloody Valentine - A song-fic by Kenny's SpaceCadet, who rox your sox (even if you're not wearing them)

Warning - Contains MURDER! Er...yeah. And language. I swear so much I don't even notice when I'm doing it half time time, so there's probably language. Oh yeah, and this story was written by me. Be warned.

Disclaimer: No. And no.

_Oh my love, please don't cry, I've washed my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

Yes, Wendy. You had better not cry. It's all over, no one will ever find out. I'm pretty good at hiding my trail, if I do say so myself.

_I ripped out, his throat _

It felt pretty sweet to kill the little fucker. Maybe I didn't do anything too drastic to him, but I killed him, and that's all that matters.

_And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise just in time to hear you cry_

When I called you, I had every intention of telling you he was dead. I still was going to, even though you were crying.

_When you, you mourn the death of your bloody valentine, the night he died_

Why were you mourning his death? He did nothing but cheat on you with that faggy little Jew. And you still mourn him.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine, one last time_

This had better be the last time you mourn him.

_Singing, oh my love, please don't cry, I've washed my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

We'll move far away, out of the country, and no one will ever find us! We can start a new life, just me and you, and you'll never have to think of that hippie ever again.

_I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right_

I don't see what is wrong with proving my love to you. Is that wrong? Is it right? It's fine in my eyes.

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

That's right Wendy. I love you.

_There was police and flashing lights the rain came down so hard that night_

God, the crime scene was hectic. Officer Barbrady was there, and it was raining and cops were flashing their lights. It sucked donkey balls. Why were they making such a big deal? No one liked him anyway.

_And the headlines read, "A Lover Died, no Tell-tale Heart Was Left to Find"_

And the next morning, when I picked up the paper, there was that headline: "A Lover Died; No Tell-tale Heart is Left to Find". What a bunch of pussies and that pussy title. Wendy, you know you don't give a fuck about them, or him, and you only want me.

_When you, you mourn the death of your bloody valentine, the night he died_

Your mourning had to be over soon. You'd be fine.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine, one last time_

Damn right it's the last time, because from now on, I am who you think about, 24/7/365.

_Oh my love, please don't cry_

I stand in front of you watching you cry, and wonder, what could make you cry? I'm here, aren't I?

_I've washed my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

We're not going to get caught or nothing...

_I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right_

I don't think what I did was wrong.

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

You told me to prove to you that I loved you. So I did.

_He dropped you off I followed him home_

I couldn't just stand there. I was waiting for you to get home, but I had a better idea when I saw his car.

_Then I, stood outside his bedroom window_

I followed him home and stood outside his window. It was then or never. I chose then. I opened his window with a small creaking noise.

"Cartman?"

_Standing over him, he begged me not to do, what I knew, I had to do_

"Hello Stan."

"Cartman what the hell are you doing here?" Stan looked very groggy. This would be an easy kill.

"Why nothing, dear Stan." I held up my gun and pointed at him. "Just something I've known I've had to do for the longest time."

"Cartman, please...don't..." Stan raised his hands feebly, trembling.

_Cause I'm so in love with you_

And then Stan trembled no more.

_Oh my love, please don't cry, I've washed my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

I washed my hands, you won't get blood on you. We can start a new life together, like I've been saying!

"Cartman, this is preposterous...you can't have...you can't have killed Stan..."

"But I love you Wendy..."

"No!" Why are you acting this way?

_I don't know much at all I don't know wrong from right_

I don't know what I'm doing wrong.

"Wendy, I did you a favor..."

"No!" You scream at me. "I loved Stan! I loved him with all my heart! I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU ERIC CARTMAN!" Your hands pained my face.

"Wendy...you have crossed the line."

I can see you tremble as I lift my gun.

_All I know is that I love you...tonight_

And then you mourn no more.

Pushing the gun against my temple, I pulled the trigger. And then, I was no more either.

_Tonight_

Fin

Uh...yeah. That was a creepy story, wasn't it? Came up with it while listening to this and running. Anyway...review and tell me how crappy it is please, I need the feedback since I'm a new writer. Thanx for making it this far lol.

Song: Bloody Valentine - Good Charlotte


End file.
